1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a push-in fastener assembly. The fastener assembly includes a post with external threading to which a rigid fastener member is threadedly engaged. The post and rigid fastener member are inserted into a blind aperture. The rigid member fastening member flexes and interferes with the blind aperture by way of an oblique rotationally symmetric wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, fasteners for plastic panels are known. However, many of these fasteners are deficient when used with apertures formed in softer plastics which can be scooped or gouged by the fastener. Additionally, many of these fasteners have required complicated installation procedures which increased installation costs.
Additionally, while the apparatus of the parent application has been satisfactory in all respects, it is desired in some applications to increase the pull-out strength of the connection.
Moreover, prior art techniques have mounted head lamp reflectors by using ball sockets which were attached by screws to the rear of the brittle, thermal set head lamp reflectors. This has resulted in an unwieldy, unsatisfactory installation procedure.
Some examples of fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,223 entitled xe2x80x9cIntermediate Fastening Element for Fitting a Reflector on a Support Element of a Headlampxe2x80x9d issued on May 15, 2001 to Zucar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,667 entitled xe2x80x9cBlind Aperture Fastenerxe2x80x9d issued on Jul. 18, 2000 to LeVey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,635 entitled xe2x80x9cTonneau Cover and Frame for Pick-Up Trucksxe2x80x9d issued on Jun. 4, 1996 to Downey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,606 entitled xe2x80x9cClamp Means for Joining Objects Togetherxe2x80x9d issued on Nov. 28, 1995 to Hansen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,242 entitled xe2x80x9cPlastic Fastener for Threaded Studxe2x80x9d issued on Mar. 24, 1992 to Schaty; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,878 and 4,624,585, both entitled xe2x80x9cRetainer Bushingxe2x80x9d issued on Jun. 14, 1988 and Nov. 25, 1986, respectively, to Nix et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,963 entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-Locking Snap Fastenerxe2x80x9d and issued on Aug. 16, 1968 to Mosher, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,604 entitled xe2x80x9cFastening and Connecting Devicexe2x80x9d issued on Aug. 1, 1929 to Weatherhead, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 207,871 entitled xe2x80x9cElastic Packing for Pistonsxe2x80x9d issued on Sep. 10, 1878 to Horton et al.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which can be used with softer plastics with minimized gouging or scooping of the plastic.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which can be installed with a simple motion thereby resulting in reduced installation costs.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which fastens securely.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which can be manufactured economically.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly with increased strength.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a fastener assembly which can achieve the above objects and may be adapted to include a push-in attachment style ball socket, such as for the mounting of automotive head lamp reflectors.
These and other objects are attained by providing a fastener with a post which includes external threads. The external threads engage a rigid fastening member. The rigid fastening member, which is preferably metallic, includes a lower inwardly extending lip with a helical configuration to properly engage the external threads. The upper portion of the rigid fastening member includes an oblique rotationally symmetric wall which interferes with the blind aperture. The oblique rotationally symmetric wall is configured so that the lesser diameter oriented in the direction of insertion of the post into the blind aperture. Therefore, instead of gouging or scooping the walls of the blind aperture, there is a controlled predictable deflection of the oblique rotationally symmetric wall of the rigid member against the walls of the blind aperture of the blind aperture assembly.
A further aspect of the present invention includes the above structure and further includes a push-in attachment style ball socket. This further aspect of the present invention is particularly adapted to the mounting of automotive head lamp reflectors.